


Something Good

by sanidine



Series: Prompts & Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: Rhyno had been teaching at the community college long enough to know when he was going to have problems with a student, and Heath Slater had been having problems from the start of the semester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the new kinkmeme. I can't even pretend that I wasn't the one who wrote this, you are all ENTICING ME TO SIN.

Rhyno had been teaching at the community college long enough to know when he was going to have problems with a student, and Heath Slater had been having problems from the start of the semester.  
  
It wasn't a problem like that one kid, Tyler, who would raise his hand, look Rhyno dead in the eye, and ask if Theodore Roosevelt had invented gold lamè. Because Tyler didn't even bother to show up to half of the classes after Rhyno had said that attendance wasn't marked, but there was one homework assignment a week - really just a worksheet that they could fill out straight from Rhyno's lesson - and Tyler always turned it in, fully correct and on time, which was all that Rhyno could ask.  
  
No, Rhyno had known from the start that he was going to have trouble with Heath because a month and a half in Heath had still turned in homework assignments where he genuinely claimed that there had been 39 presidents and that the Spanish-American War had lasted for 100 years.  
  
It would have been one thing if Rhyno had thought Heath was just being a shit and blowing off the class. But he didn't think that was what was happening with Heath. At the beginning of the semester Heath had sat in the front row and showed up to every class since, but it just didn't seem to be enough.  
  
Rhyno knew that Heath wasn't a traditional student. The guy was at least a few years older than the 18 and 19 year-olds who had come straight from high school, and Heath had almost always looked exhausted from whatever it was that went on in his life outside of Rhyno’s classroom. Heath seemed to be trying so hard. Rhyno just hadn't wanted to see him fail. So he had asked Heath to stay behind for a couple minutes one day. When Rhyno had tried to impress upon him again the importance of his grades, especially on the midterm and the final which would count for more than half, Heath had looked stricken.  
  
“I know I'm not real smart.” Heath had said, looking down at his hands. “I'm sorry. I don't know what to do.”  
  
“You could come to office hours if you need extra help.” Rhyno suggested, shuffling papers.  
  
“Really? I could do that?” Heath looked shocked but happy and Rhyno was just confused.  
  
“Uh. Yes? I talked about office hours when we went over the syllabus. You were at the first class, right?”  
  
“Oh, I just. I thought you'd probably be too busy with everyone else.”  
  
“No, Heath, that's not a problem.” Rhyno’d had a single person show up to his office hours the oast two years, and that was because she had left her phone in the classroom and was wondering if he had it. “If you come I'm sure I'll have time to help you.”  
  
Most students who Rhyno had approached about getting extra assistance to pass had just dropped the class rather than try - Intro to American History was meant to be a blow class for most of them, not worth putting in the work for. But the next Thursday when Rhyno showed up to his office Heath was already waiting outside the door.  
  
It turned out that getting extra help at the office hours was exactly what Heath had needed. Rhyno realized right away that Heath had been woefully unprepared for even the easiest college courses - and honestly, Rhyno's class fell firmly into that category. Heath didn't have any note taking skills, which wouldn't have been as bad except that Heath was usually too tired to remember what Rhyno had said in class. After Heath had admitted, hesitantly, that he didn't have access to a computer and hadn't been able to buy the book to review at home, Rhyno gave Heath one of his spare copies without thinking twice about it. Heath had thanked him again and again, even as Rhyno had tried to assure it wasn't a big deal, really, internally planning to look into switching to a cheaper book.  
  
After a couple of sessions Heath started to stick around to just talk for a while even after they had reviewed to what he needed to. Heath was a big talker, unlike Rhyno, but he didn't mind filling the silence while Rhyno graded the homeworks and Rhyno gradually became aware of Heath's life. That he had become the legal guardian of a bunch of his younger siblings before graduating high school. That he was trying to work on a degree now, that they were all a little older, so that he could make a better life for them. Rhyno saw that Heath was smarter than he gave himself credit for, just worn thin by trying to deal with college and the demands of his life.  
  
Heath's midterm score had been on the low end of passing, but good enough to salvage his overall grade as long as he passed the final. When Heath had shown up to Rhyno's office hours that week he had actually hugged Rhyno, ignoring or maybe just not noticing the way that Rhyno held very still, stiff and awkward in the embrace. So Rhyno had thought that Heath would be beyond thrilled when saw the grade for his final exam, not sad and quiet when he showed up in Rhyno's office the day after the last grades had been posted  
  
“I didn't know you were gonna curve the final exam.”  
  
“What?” Rhyno said, not understanding where this was going and suddenly wishing that he was sitting behind the desk instead of standing by the filing cabinet that was closest to the door when it had opened. Closest to Heath.  
  
“I don't curve.” Rhyno added as he shut the drawer. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, since Tyler and a couple other kids had gotten full scores. Then, not sure if he was going to be helping or overstepping his bounds, he said. “I know how hard you worked to improve this semester.”  
  
“Oh.” Heath had been looking at the floor then, kept his eyes down when he'd said “I'm sorry I couldn't do better then, but I. I think you should give me my real grade.”  
  
“That is your real grade.” Rhyno just blinked, confused.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. Ninety percent on the exam.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay, I just wanted to make sure was all.” Heath muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Then, the next thing Rhyno knew, Heath had stepped forward, slotted up between Rhyno and the filing cabinet, and kissed him.  
  
Rhyno hadn't thought about this. He hadn't. In fact, he had been very, very careful not to think about this all semester. Because Heath was… he was sweet and smart and not as young as the other students and pretty, when he smiled, in a way that made Rhyno's chest ache. But all of those were also exactly the reasons that Heath didn't need Rhyno looking at him, or thinking about him like this. Like the way that Heath was currently kissing him, leant down a little to compensate for the fact that he was taller than Rhyno, one hand on the side of Rhyno’s face and the other having snuck under his blazer, pressing fingertips into Rhyno’s ribs through his shirt. Steadying, keeping Rhyno where Heath wanted him as Heath pressed their lips together, licked into Rhyno’s mouth, and it took Rhyno a lot longer than it should have to shudder, stepping back with his eyes still closed for a second before he dared to open them.  
  
“Ticklish?” Heath asked, still leaning back against Rhyno’s filing cabinet, looking a little ruffled around the edges but also happy for some reason.  
  
Rhyno’d had a lot of worries, that Heath was doing this in some misguided attempt to pay Rhyno back for the help at office hours. Or maybe he had still thought that Rhyno had fudged the final exam score to help Heath out and would expect to be helped out in return. Or maybe Heath had just been confused and had thought that he was somewhere else, doing this with anyone other than Rhyno. The whole situation was a thing of countless cliches, but it still wasn’t something that Rhyno had ever had to deal with. But Heath didn’t seem bothered at all.  
  
“What? No.” Rhyno pushed a couple of stray strands of hair back out of his face, trying to get his head together. “You’re my student, Heath. This isn’t appropriate.”  
  
“Not any more though, semester’s over right? So I’m not in your class anymore. I figured on you sayin’ that so that’s why I waited, but now I really wanna. Just so long as you want to too.”  
  
As alien as it was to Rhyno to think that Heath could have actually wanted him for long enough that he had waited until the end of the semester, nothing in Heath’s expression made it seem like he was lying or pulling a joke at Rhyno’s expense. In fact this was the first time that Heath had seemed hesitant during the entire encounter, waiting to see if Rhyno was going to turn him down.  
  
“No, I do. Want too, I mean, this just seems a little fast.” Rhyno felt like an idiot, but Heath’s hesitation faded and his sweet smile returned.  
  
“I was sorta counting the office hours as dates.” Heath admitted  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, so we’ve been on about twelve of them.”  
  
Rhyno laughed at that, surprising himself in the second before he asked “So. You, uh, wanna get out of here then? Maybe go on a real one?”  
  
“Yeah.” Heath smiled. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> [don't look at me](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)


End file.
